The Most Dangerous Game Not on Earth
by vasnirada
Summary: Gabriel gets bored and takes people from many universes and puts them into a Battle Royal. I am writing this with the help of my sister ThisCouldBeALittleMoreSonic. I do not own the rights to any of these characters.
1. Chapter 1

Characters: Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Gabriel, Castiel, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Carter Kane, Sadie Kane, Sherlock Homes, John Watson, The Doctor, Clara Oswald, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter

Dean was having a bad day. It hadn't started bad, it had started as a perfectly ordinary day, and then Gabriel showed up.

Dean was standing in the kitchen of the bat cave getting the pie out of the fridge when he heard the sound of wings, "What is it Cas?"

"Wrong angle Dean-o," the hunter turned to see the archangel of annoyingness leaning against the door frame.

"What do _you_ want?" Dean glared at Gabriel, "Weren't you dead?"

"Hey, dumbass, it's not nice to call people dead!" the archangel grinned, "I'm bored so…" before Dean could so much as make a sound a clear snap echoed throughout the bunker and Dean's vision turned upside down.

When his vision cleared, he was standing in a glass tube looking out over a circular clearing in a dense forest. In the center of the clearing, was, what Dean had to admit was a fairly impressive sculpture, though, he wasn't exactly Dean's favorite person at the moment. Yes, in the middle of the clearing stood a sculpture of Gabriel, carrying a horn overflowing with pretty much every deadly thing on the face of the planet. To his left, in another glass tube was Sam, and to his right was Cas, with a look profound irritation on his face. In a perfect circle around the statue, were more glass tubes with people that Dean could not recognize standing in them, clothed in everything from Greek battle armor to a fez and bow tie.

Then, Gabriel appeared, standing on top of the statue holding the largest megaphone Dean had ever seen. With a gesture at Sam, Dean, and Cas he began, "Friends, Romans, Galifreians; I have brought you all here today because I am extremely bored. You are here today to participate in a battle to the death, except no one will be dying. Instead you'll just be knocking each other out because the fates in your respective universes would hate me if you died. Once you get knocked out you'll be coming up with me to watch the fun,"

If Dean had his gun he would so shoot the archangel, even if it wouldn't kill him.

"Now introducing our competitors!" on the front of Deans tube a picture was projected, "first, from my own home town: Sam, Dean, and Cas Winchester."

Dean glanced over at the angel on his right. The expression on Cas's face was somewhere between confused and enraged, as if he couldn't quite understand the implications of the 'Winchester' tacked on to the end of his name.

"Next, from the planet Galifrey: The Doctor, and his companion, Clara Oswald."

The images on the screen showed a young man with messy brown hair wearing a fez, and a woman with strait, brown hair.

"Now we have the Romans, and Greeks, but we'll start with the Romans: Hazel Levesque, and Frank Zhang" images of an African American girl with brown hair and an Asian boy with short, black hair appeared on the screen, "then the greeks: Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Grover Underwood" the screen showed a boy with black hair, sea green eyes and a Mediterranean completion, a girl with curly blond hair, tan skin, and fierce, storm gray eyes, and an older boy with a goatee, curly brown hair, and what appeared to be horns sticking out above his hair, "then those people who just can't decide which side they're on: Jason Grace, Piper McLean, and Leo Valdez", images of a boy with blond hair, electric blue eyes, and a scar on his upper lip, Dean wonder if he got it in a fight; a native American girl with kaleidoscope eyes, and a boy with curly brown hair, and eyes which danced with a mischief that made Dean think that he shouldn't be trusted with fire or sharp objects.

"Next, on too some others. From the sandy deserts of Egypt, or maybe the shoreline of Brooklyn: Carter and Sadie Kane" an African American boy with unruly brown hair and a girl with blond hair with pink streaks in it, both of whom appeared to be wearing black linen pajamas flashed across the screen, Dean was wondering how they were related, then again maybe Gabriel was doing the same thing he had with Cas.

"From the streets of London: Sherlock Holmes and John Watson" two men appeared on the screen. The taller one had wavy black hair and an intrigued expression on his face, was wearing a long black coat with a blue scarf. Standing next to him was a short man with mousey brown hair, his expression was more shock than the other man's. Dean thought he must have been hearing things because he could have sworn Gabriel said that it was Sherlock Homes and John Watson.

"From the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry we have; Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley," three kid's, about eighteen were up on the screen, the first had glasses and messy black hair. The girl's hair was unruly and bushy. The last kid had a shock of red hair freckles and his clothes looked like then been worn in and worn out several times already.

"Now, let the battle begin" Gabriel yelled. He snapped his fingers and a huge holographic display appeared above the statue, displaying the number 10. Gabriel counted down along with the display: "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Go!" as Gabriel finished counting, the glass tubes disappeared, and Dean leaped at the statue, intent on getting a decent weapon.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy was extremely surprised by the way events had been going.

Percy and Annabeth had been walking down a street in Brooklyn when they heard a resounding snap. He had appeared in a glass tube, looking to his left he saw Annabeth, also in a glass tube, with a look on her face like she was trying to figure out what they did to make Hera mad this time. On his right he saw Leo, who was looking around his tube for any way to get out. Then a short man with, brown hair golden eyes, and a lollipop between his teeth, holding the largest megaphone the demigod had ever seen appeared standing on top of a giant statue of himself, much the one of Percy's uncle in cabin one, holding a horn filled with more types of weapons than the son of Poseidon had ever seen.

Then the man called off more names than Percy wanted to remember, accompanied by faces. Then, he called off "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Go!" and Percy leaped out of his tube as it disappeared around him. He reached into his pocket to try to grab Riptide, but the pen was not there. As he got closer, he saw the pen lying directly in his path to the statue. Annabeth had already armed herself and seemed intent on taking a backpack that was lying at the base of the statue.

Percy scooped up Riptide as he passed and uncapped the pen. As he and Annabeth reached the base of the statue, he leaped up and grabbed a backpack for himself as well. They then turned and ran into the forest.

They ran for what felt like hours, but was probably only around 20 minutes, until they stopped at the base of a tree to take inventory. Annabeth had taken a dagger as her weapon, and had gotten two squares of ambrosia and a small bottle of nectar in her backpack. Percy's backpack contained some sandwiches and a few water bottles. Percy wondered how the man had known what ambrosia and nectar were, or how he had gotten them in the first place, because Percy was pretty sure he was not from his universe. The man was probably who had brought them there.

"Annabeth, what do you think the man with the megaphone is?"

"I don't know, he seems like he's as powerful the gods, maybe he is a god from some other universe."

"He did have a godly vibe to him, kinda like Mr. D."

"Maybe he's a son of Hecate with amazing control over the Mist."

"Or one of Mr. D's kids. He can make you see stuff sometimes too."

"Of course, it is possible that he is actually from another universe, in which case we have no clue what he is or what powers he has."

"If he is from another universe, then whose universe is he from?"

"Since he referred to them as 'from his own home town', I would guess that he is from the universe with the Winchesters."

"Isn't that a type of gun?"

"Yes it is. Did you notice that they didn't seem related?"

"What?"

"The two taller ones were definitely related, but the third one seemed to be from a completely different family."

"Hey, me and Tyson are half-brothers, and we don't look alike."

"They have the same last name, I don't think they're half-brothers," the two started climbing the tree. They reached some branches high enough to be out of sight form the ground but not so high that Percy was worried that he'd get struck by lightning, "Why don't we set up camp here for the night."

"Annabeth," Percy said apprehensively, he trusted his girlfriend with his life but sleeping in a tree seemed pretty weird, "We're in a tree."

Before she could explain her reasoning the demigods heard a flap of giant wings, Percy almost fell out of the tree. The trench coated man slammed into one of the branches like he'd run into it, but he managed to pull himself onto the branch without dying, "You're Cas Winchester right?" Annabeth said brandishing her dagger at the man.

"I am not here to hurt you," the man assured them, "I just wish to, how did Dean put it, Level the playing field, while I don't understand how this will make the terrain any flatter."

"Is there a point to this?"

"My apologies, I assume that you have been trying to deduce who our host is?"

Percy nodded, "Do you know him?"

"Yes, he is my brother,"

"Man, talk about the short end of the stick," the dark haired man put his head to one side, "He can pull people from different worlds, and you can teleport. Not exactly equal."

"He is an archangel," he said by way of explanation, "Gabriel to be more specific, probably the nicest of the archangels and you still really don't want to cross him."

"Wait," Annabeth interrupted, "Did you say archangel?"

"Yes."

"So are you an archangel too?"

"No just a normal angel. The only way to trap him would be a circle of holy fire, and I assume that he has made sure there is none here. An angel blade could kill him, but that doesn't seem to affect him for very long."

Before the teenagers could ask what he meant there was another flap of wings and the angel was gone.

"Well, that wasn't really helpful, but at least we know what he is" Percy said.

By this time, the sun had begun to set. "We should probably go to sleep, we're going to have a busy day tomorrow."

They were awakened when they heard a loud crash a few trees away.

"Be quiet, we don't know if they're our friend", Annabeth whispered.

Then, they heard a voice yell from the darkness "Ow, why am I flying at night?"


End file.
